


Message Not Delivered

by quartzguts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Grief/Mourning, let these assholes be sad about their dead parents, text message fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts
Summary: 19:55 gladdy: @noct noct the sun is setting, get back here19:57 gladdy: Noct >:(20:01 specs: @noct noct are u alright?23:29 noct noct: hey uh23:29 noct noct: i think i mightve messed up
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Message Not Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> to make this clear b4 u jump in; this is 3k of text messages and phone call transcripts

**group chat - noct noct, specs, gladdy, prom**

_19:11 prom: hey, anyone seen noct?_

_19:11 specs: not for the last half hour. y?_

_19:12 prom: idk. havent seen him for a bit_

_19:13 noct noct: u could have just texted me dude_

_19:13 prom: i did, u didnt answer :(_

_19:13 noct noct: :p_

_19:14 gladdy: stop texting in the group chat, the notifications are interrupting my texts with the ladies I met in Lestallum_

_19:14 prom: ooooh reaaaally_

_19:14 prom: ;)_

_19:14 prom: ;)_

_19:14 prom: ;)_

_19:15 gladdy: send that one more time and I'm kicking your ass tonight pipsqueak_

_19:15 prom: …_

_19:15 prom: ……_

_19:15 prom: ;)_

_19:15 gladdy: FUCK OFF_

_19:16 prom: u know u luv me_

_19:16 gladdy: do I though_

_19:16 prom: gasp!_

_19:17 specs: kindly quit this, i'm trying to cook dinner_

_19:17 specs: noctis where are u?_

_19:20 specs: noctis?_

_19:20 prom: seriously man? u pop in to scold me n then leave?_

_19:21 prom: not cool dude_

_19:30 specs: @noct noct answer me. where are u?_

_19:33 noct noct: sorry got distracted. fishing_

_19:33 specs: i wasn't aware there was a fishing spot nearby_

_19:34 noct noct: just found it, looks like a spring or smthn. rlly small_

_19:34 noct noct: got a bite brb_

_19:35 specs: well just remember to make it back by sunset_

_19:37 gladdy: btw Iggy can we have cup noodles tonight?_

_19:39 specs: i already started dinner. so no._

_19:39 gladdy: :(_

**private message - noct noct, leonis**

_19:14 noct noct: hey cor can i ask u smthn_

_19:16 leonis: Of course. And use full words please, Your Highness._

_19:16 noct noct: whatever_

_19:16 noct noct: is there a daemon that can copy peoples faces_

_19:16 leonis: What do you mean?_

_19:17 noct noct: idk how to explain it. like it looks like a person or_

_19:18 noct noct: wait nvrmnd_

_19:18: leonis: Are you certain, Highness?_

_19:18 noct noct: yea mustve been a trick of the light. sorry for bothering u_

_19:20 leonis: If you're sure. Message me if you need more assistance._

_19:22 noct noct: gotcha_

**group message - noct noct, specs, gladdy, prom**

_19:55 gladdy: @noct noct the sun is setting, get back here_

_19:57 gladdy: Noct >:( _

_20:01 specs: @noct noct are u alright?_

**private message - noct noct, gladdy**

_20:03 gladdy: seriously kid I'm freaking out, at least tell me where you are so I can come get you_

**call - specs to noct noct**

_20:04, not picked up_

**call - prom to noct noct**

_20:05, not picked up_

**private message - noct noct, gladdy**

_20:05 gladdy: ok we're coming to get you, if you're just out of your mind fishing I'm going to punch you_

_20:05 gladdy: softly_

_20:05 gladdy: with both hands_

_20:05 gladdy: you cannot escape my bear hug. Brat_

**private message - noct noct, flower girl**

_20:16 noct noct: hey iris_

_20:16 flower girl: what's up  
_

_20:18 noct noct: i need to ask u smthn. its a loaded question, and im rlly sorry. but ive got to know_

_20:18 flower girl: ill answer anything you ask me  
_

_20:20 flower girl: what is it?_

_20:20 noct noct: are u sure ur dad is dead?_

_20:23 flower girl: i didnt see him die. but if his majesty is dead, so is my father_

_20:23 flower girl: he wouldnt have abandoned his king_

_20:24 noct noct: i know. he was a good shield. one of the best_

_20:24 noct noct: thanks iris, that helped a lot_

_20:25 flower girl: of course. text me anytime noct!_

_20:26 noct noct: will do. night_

_20:26 flower girl: sweet dreams noct~!_

_20:27 noct noct: you too :)_

**group chat - noct noct, specs, gladdy, prom**

_20:51 noct noct: sorry guys i didnt see those texts earlier_

_20:51 noct noct: im alright tho. dont worry_

_20:52 specs: at this point we are far past worrying. where are u???_

**private message - noct noct, gladdy**

_20:52 noct noct: take a chill pill, im fine_

_20:52 gladdy: you aren't fine where the hell are you_

_20:53 noct noct: idk. a cave_

_20:53 noct noct: its alright tho_

_20:53 noct noct: dads with me_

_20:55 gladdy: Noct what the fuck_

_20:55 noct noct: so is urs_

**private message - noct noct, flower girl**

_20:57 noct noct: hey, good news_

_20:57 noct noct: my dads alive. so is clarus_

_20:57 noct noct: they escaped somehow. just ran into them_

_21:05 flower girl: that isnt possible. i spoke to some of the kingsglaive who made it out. one of their comrades saw his majesty die_

_21:07 noct noct: hes here. hes okay_

_21:08 noct noct: heres a pic_

_21:08 noct noct: *attached photo*_

_21:08 flower girl: noct_

_21:08 flower girl: that's just a wall of rock_

_21:12 flower girl: noct???_

**private message - gladdy, flower girl**

_21:14 flower girl: i just had this conversation with noct_

_21:14 flower girl: *attached screenshot*_

_21:15 gladdy: thanks Iris_

_21:15 gladdy: don't worry, we're handling it_

_21:15 flower girl: is he okay??_

_21:17 gladdy: I don't know_

**call - specs to leonis**

_21:15, picked up on second ring_

_Transcript_

_"Ignis. What has you calling this late?"_

_"Marshal, we seem to be in a bit of trouble and are at a loss as to what to do. Noctis has gone missing, and he's sent some alarming text messages in the interim. We've located his GPS signal, but as you know that's not useful except for identifying a general search area, and—"_

_"Slow down, Ignis. What alarming texts?"_

_"He sent a message to Gladio, saying he was in a cave with His Majesty and Clarus. He—hold on a moment. Gladio just showed me a screenshot of messages Noctis sent to Iris, again claiming both His Majesty and Clarus are alive, and that a picture of a blank rock wall depicts His Majesty. I worry he may be suffering from a mental break of sorts."_

_"I don't think so. He messaged me earlier asking if there was a daemon that could copy human faces. Damn it all, I should have known."_

_"Known what?"_

_"Calm down, soldier. What you're likely dealing with is a mimic. They can craft illusions to make themselves seem like objects, animals, or people, and use that skill to get their victims to lower their guard."_

_"And what do they do to their victims, exactly?"_

_"They're daemons. You already know."_

_"Dammit. It’s planning to make Noct into its next meal."_

_"You have to find His Highness immediately. Engage the mimic on sight, and kill it. You cannot let whatever form it takes shake you, even if it means you have to shoot the face of someone you love clean off."_

_"I understand. Thank you, Marshal."_

_"Good. Keep me updated."_

_Call ended._

**call - prom to noct noct**

_21:16, not picked up_

**call - prom to noct noct**

_21:16, not picked up_

**call - leonis to noct noct**

_21:17, picked up on third ring_

_Transcript_

_"Hey, Cor! You won't believe who I'm with. Wanna guess?"_

_"Your Highness. I believe we should talk about our conversation earlier. To answer your question, there is a daemon that can_ _—_ _"_

_"Oh, we're past that, now. My dad is alive! And Clarus, and Mr. Scientia! You've gotta get over here, we'll have a reunion party or something. Maybe at Hammerhead. We can ask Takka to use his kitchen to bake a cake, and…"_

_"Noctis, listen to me. Your father is dead. That thing you're with is not_ _—_ _"_

_Call ended._

**call - prom to noct noct**

_21:18, line busy_

**call - leonis to noct noct**

_21:19, failed. Reason: caller blocked_

**private message - leonis, specs**

_21:19 leonis: Attempted to tell Noctis what I told you, he hung up and blocked me._

_21:20 specs: thank you for trying. noctis is now texting prompto. i am going to try and get his precise location_

_21:20 leonis: Good luck._

**private message - noct noct, prom**

_21:18 noct noct: dude stop calling me, im tryna use my phone_

_21:18 prom: noct!! holy shit man where r u???!!_

_22:19 noct noct: thats a lot of punctuation lol_

_22:19 prom: where. r. u._

_22:20 noct noct: relax im fine_

_22:20 prom: U R THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF FINE RIGHT NOW!!! ITS NIGHT AND WEVE KILLED LIKE FIVE PACKS OF SNAGAS LOOKING FOR U AND U THINK UR DAD IS ALIVE WHEN HE ISNT!! THATS NOT ""FINE""!!!!_

_22:21 noct noct: do u srsly gotta yell at me over txt :/_

_22:21 prom: AAAAAAAAAAAA_

**private message - noct noct, specs**

_22:23 specs: noctis, i understand that u've discovered his majesty and clarus alive?_

_22:24 noct noct: yea. and ur uncle too. but they both went on patrol, so its just me n dad rn_

_22:25 noct noct: wait u believe me right?_

_22:27 noct noct: heres a pic of us_

_22:27 noct noct: *attached photo*_

_22:28 specs: remarkable. so his majesty did survive_

_22:29 noct noct: ikr??? it was a huge shock, but. im so happy rn_

_22:29 noct noct: feel like i could cry_

_22:30 specs: would u tell me where the two of u are? his majesty was like a father to me, i very much want to see him. and of course uncle ignatius as well_

_22:32 noct noct: yeah u should come over! hed be happy to see u too_

_22:35 noct noct: so i was at that fishing spot i found, and then i saw clarus go into this cave nearby. so i ran after him, n he explained everything and brought me to my dad n ur uncle. were chillin underground rn. cant be too far from the surface, i still got service lol_

_22:36 noct noct: the cave is uhhh kinda hidden? covered in moss n vines n shit. the first few feet are a straight shot down, n the tunnel is straight ahead_

_22:37 specs: thank u noctis, i am on my way :)_

_22:37 noct noct: :D_

**private message - leonis, specs**

_22:57 specs: we have located the cave noctis is in, going in to extract him now. let you know when we're done_

_22:58 leonis: Good man. Bring our king home._

**private message - noct noct, specs**

_23:06 noct noct: hey dad is taking me to this other cavern, says hes got smthn to show me. a surprise :)_

_23:07 specs: where did u go?_

_23:08 noct noct: down a tunnel on the left side of the cavern we were in. its got a lil waterfall next to it, cant miss it_

_23:08 noct noct: go right, left, left, and right and ull find us_

_23:08 specs: thank u. stay safe_

_23:11 noct noct: dads w me. course im safe_

_23:15 noct noct: u do believe me right?_

**call - noct noct to clarus**

_23:19, failed. Reason: number inactive_

**call - noct noct to ignatius**

_23:20, failed. Reason: number inactive_

**private message - noct noct, gladdy**

_23:29 noct noct: hey uh_

_23:29 noct noct: dads been acting weird. idk how to describe it just. he isnt himself. the way hes looking at me feels wrong_

_23:29 noct noct: like hes hungry or. or smthn. like how daemons look at u when they think theyve got u cornered_

_23:29 noct noct: i think i mightve messed up_

**private message - leonis, specs**

_23:31 specs: just dispatched two mimics imitating clarus and my uncle, still searching for third mimic and noctis_

_23:32 leonis: Keep your cool. Your king needs you._

_23:39 specs: heard sounds of fighting up ahead, going in_

**private message - noct noct, gladdy**

_23:48 gladdy: we just got to the cavern you said you were in. Where are you??_

_23:53 noct noct: gladdy i fucked up_

_23:53 noct noct: i fucked up rlly bad_

_23:53 gladdy: woah Noct it's ok. Just tell me where you are_

_23:54 noct noct: i cant believe i fucking fell for this shit_

_23:54 noct noct: im so stupid. bet dad is rolling in his grave rn_

_23:55 gladdy: Noct come on, it's ok. Just give me your location and everything will be fine_

_23:57 noct noct: dont worry. its dead_

_23:57 noct noct: coming ur way now_

**private message - noct noct, leonis**

_23:59 noct noct: im so sorry. u were right_

_23:59 noct noct: theyre dead. theyre all dead_

_24:00 leonis: It’s alright, Noctis. Stay with your retainers. They’ll take care of you._

**private message - leonis, specs**

_24:00 specs: we have noctis, unharmed, are going back to the haven now_

_24:01 leonis: Be careful with him, he's fragile at the moment._

_24:03 specs: understood_

_24:29 specs: at the haven. safe_

**private message - noct noct, flower girl**

_24:38 noct noct: im so sorry iris_

_24:38 flower girl: noct!! are u ok????_

_24:38 noct noct: about earlier_

_24:39 noct noct: yea i ran into some daemons that can mimic people_

_24:39 noct noct: fell for it. so stupid_

_24:41 flower girl: that sounds awful D:_

_24:41 flower girl: are u feeling alright?_

_24:42 noct noct: yea im fine. the guys r with me. were all ok_

_24:42 noct noct: im so sorry_

_24:42 flower girl: what for?_

_24:43 noct noct: i made u think. u know_

_24:45 flower girl: u didnt make me think anything. im fine. we're ok_

_24:45 flower girl: its late, go to bed. you'll feel better after u sleep_

_24:48 noct noct: ur probably right. u go to bed too_

_24:48 noct noct: its past ur curfew >:( _

_24:48 flower girl: >:b _

_24:54 flower girl: good night noct. sweet dreams :)_

**private message - gladdy, flower girl**

_01:02 flower girl: are u ok?_

_01:06 gladdy: Noct is fine, we got him_

_01:07 flower girl: i know noct is fine. im asking about u_

_01:14 gladdy: I'm fine_

_01:19 flower girl: whatever happened, it wasn't ur fault_

_01:19 flower girl: ok?_

_01:22 gladdy: I should have been with him. What kind of shield am I? My charge is out gods know where at sunset and I'm texting girls? Like they matter more than him_

_01:23 gladdy: he could have died_

_01:24 flower girl: he didnt. u got him. hes safe_

_01:30 flower girl: dad would be proud of u_

_01:43 gladdy: thanks Iris. Love you_

_01:43 flower girl: love u too <3 _

**private message - noct noct, regis**

_03:11 noct noct: hey dad. i know ull never read this. but i just need to type it out. i did smthng stupid today, got myself and the guys into a lot of trouble. idk y i wanted to believe it so bad. i know ur gone. i just… idk. i wish wed had more time. or a proper goodbye_

_tho u were trying to say goodbye when i left right? im so sorry i wasnt there for u. i should have realized smthng was wrong, shouldnt have left. i shouldve listened to what u were trying to say. im so, so sorry. i miss u more than anything. i know ill never be half the king you were, but ill do my best to save our country and make you proud. goodbye._

_Message not delivered._

_03:26 noct noct: love you_

_Message not delivered._

**private message - prom, flower girl**

_09:12 flower girl: hey prompto, what were ur parents names?_

_09:19 prom: mary and john argentum. y?_

_09:22 flower girl: just an idea i had. can u guys come to cape caem today?_

_09:23 prom: thats a good idea, ill ask iggy. we could all use a break_

_09:24 flower girl: great!_

_09:37 flower girl: btw do u have any weapons that could engrave words onto stone?_

**call - specs to leonis**

_10:01, picked up on second ring_

_Transcript_

_"Ignis. What is it?"_

_"We're taking a small holiday in Cape Caem so Noctis can recuperate. It seems Iris wants to know if you'd be willing to join us."_

_"Sure. I could use a break too, after last night."_

_"It was quite the scare. Luckily though, Noctis is recovering well."_

_"We both know his physical wounds aren't the problem right now. And neither are yours."_

_"Marshal?"_

_"You lost family too, that day. If you keep running from it, you'll self-destruct. Take care of yourself for once. Tell Gladio and Prompto to do the same."_

_"...I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Marshal."_

_Call ended._

**private message - gladdy, clarus**

_18:21 gladdy: hey dad. Iris had a great idea today. She got everyone together and had a little funeral for the people we lost. She and Prompto made tombstones for you, His Majesty, Ignatius, Prompto's parents, Jared. Everyone. We picked flowers from the forest nearby and laid them out over the graves along the cliffside. It was beautiful. Even Ignis was crying, though you'd be hard pressed to get him to admit it._

_Noctis is still pretty rough. He's been sleeping most of the day, and hasn't talked much. I get it though. He had to do the same thing I did. Had to stab his own father through the heart. Iris says I did my best, but I don't know. Maybe I'm not good enough to be his shield. Maybe I'm not good enough to be your son._

_Message not delivered._

**private message - noct noct, clarus**

_20:34 noct noct: i just wanna thank u for making gladio my shield. hes been great today. things have been awful and hes doing everything he can to keep me distracted, even tho he should be angry with me. i love him sm. i love all of them sm. idk why i cant say it, but its true_

_and thanks for protecting my dad. it makes me feel better to know u were with him til the end. i owe u_

_Message not delivered._

**private message - leonis, regis**

_02:29 leonis: Your kid is one hell of a piece of work, you know. I just found him sitting up at the top of the lighthouse in the middle of the night. He was quiet at first, but I stuck around, and we ended up talking for a while. Reminded me of when the two of us were young, staying up til dawn talking about our dreams for the future._

_Noctis is still stuck in the past—he keeps convincing himself that he could’ve changed something if he’d stayed in Insomnia, or that he’s failed the people he cares about. I wouldn’t let any of that stand for a minute, naturally. That kid’s got the heaviest crown of any Lucian monarch since the Founder King himself. If anyone has the right to crack every now and then, it’s him._

_You don’t have to worry about him, though. He’s in good hands with those boys of his. Gladio has been stepping up recently, Ignis is as steadfast as ever, and Prompto is proving even more reliable than I first thought he’d be. It's hard, carrying grief in your heart while you try and find your place in this shithole of a world, but they’ll get there. They’re young and they’ve got love. That’s all they need to be strong._

_I'll love you always, Reggie. Til we meet again in the beyond._

_Message not delivered._

_02:32 leonis: By the way, tell Clarus he still owes me twenty dollars._

_Message not delivered._

**group chat - noct noct, specs, gladdy, prom**

_04:00 noct noct: i love u guys. thx for putting up with me_

_07:32 prom: awww we love u too, buddy_

_07:41 specs: we don't "put up with u." it's a blessing to be at ur side._

_07:42 specs: let me know when u wake up. i made pastries for breakfast_

**private message - noct noct, gladdy**

_08:10 gladdy: I fucking adore you. Brat_

_13:17 noct noct: :')_


End file.
